This isn't over
by Gkyhdjr
Summary: Hey guys! I know I said I wasn't going to do a story because I had a surgery but I made one anyways! Just a short one shot. And it proabably won't be as good as my other ones just because of my surgery. But you know. Its a story. :/


**Hey you guys! I knew I said i wasn't going to post another video for about 2 weeks because I had surgery then I was going to Idaho. But I have a little time. I had my surgery yesterday, and I'm leaving for Idaho in a couple days. So i will be bored for a couple days so I guess I will just write a few stories. Give me things to do with Jinx and Kid Flash! I have some ideas but I would like your input and stuffs. So anyways on to the story!(BTW: giving you guys a heads up: I am going to write a short "Switched" story where Jinx is the good guy and Kid is the bad. SO eb looking for that after this story is up.)**

I sit on my bed at the Hive Five HQ. I roll the last rose he gave me in between my fingers. I bring it to my nose, and take a deep sniff of it. I sigh when the sweet scent fills my nose. A much better smell the regular smells of boy, sweat, and food. I look up at the ceiling of my room. Why am I still here? Anyone can tell ever since he came into my life (a good week or so ago) that I haven't been as interested in stealing. In fact, the Hive Five have only tried to steal 6 times this week, and I didn't go 5 of the times. And the only reason I came for the one time was because they had some trouble. But what I don't get is what changed? I have been fighting heroes all my life. And then he came. He was just another hero. But he was different. He see's things in me that I can't even see. I have fought numerous heros, then he comes and changes my whole life. How does one immature red headed super hero just come into my life and change everything I have been since I was practically born? I sigh and roll over into my pink pillow and scream into and and bang my hands on my bed like a 5 year old. Then I just sit there with my face buried in the pillow until I feel like I am going to suffocate. I roll over to gasp for air, when I come face to face with a pair of blue eyes. I shriek and fling a hex at the target. I hear a grunt and I look up to see Kid Flash laying on the floor clutching his stomach. I smirk and think about how much he deserved that. He practically ruined my life. And saved it. "Whoops." I say in a monotone voice. In a second he is sitting next to me on my bed. "Oh its fine Jinxy. It didn't hurt that bad." he said. I raise one of my non-existent eyebrows at him. I power up one of my hands. "Well I guess if that didn't hurt I can just try again." I say. He squeals and jumps off my bed. I chase him around my room. Suddenly he stops and I run into him. I fall backwards, just to have him catch me. If anyone walked in right at that moment, it would have looked like we were dancing and he just dipped me. We stare into each others eyes for a couple seconds. He leans in and so do I. We close our eyes and are about to kiss, when...

"Hey Jinx! We're back you missed a great night!" a male voice comes from outside my door. I quickly take the voice in and register it as See more's. I notice me and Kid are still in the same position. I quickly hex myself out of his arms and go to the door and open it just a crack. "Uh... That's nice See More. I'm kinda doing something right now..." I say. The door opens all the way and I feel a breeze go past me. But luckily See More doesn't seem to feel it. "Oh... Ok... Hey I was wondering if you wanted to... Ya know... Like go to a movie or something sometime?" See More says with a blush on his face. I just stare at him for a couple seconds. I really have no feelings that aren't brotherly for him. But even with my cold heart, I don't have the heart to tell him that. "M-maybe sometime. Just not today. I'm kinda busy." I say. He looks down at his shoes. "O-oh ok." he says and walks away. I quickly walk back into my room and sit down on my bed. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I see a light reflect. I push myself off the bed and walk over to my little pink desk and mirror I have. Right there on the desk, there is a vase with a single rose in it, and a note. I flip open the note.

"Dear Jinxy,

This isn't over.

KF."

Oh this definitely isn't over. Not by a long shot. I quickly grab the rose and a back pack and stat packing.

**Hey guys! Sorry this one isn't as good as some of my other ones. Since I had my surgery and stuff I have been hopped up on drugs so its kinda hard to write really romantical stuff. I will make it up sometime. Please review and critique, and have a nice day!**

**-Tia. (Gkyhdjr) **


End file.
